User talk:NeonSpotlight/Archive 4
Question Hey Neon! Long time no talk. I was just concerned at the amount time you were going to allow BBilge to have admin rights. Let me know. 16:19, 7/30/2011 :Until he says he's done with them (as I said here), or until I deem he has no more use for the rights. 19:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Giveaway We should start getting the details down about how we want to impliment this. I am willing to contribute any help or assistance to get this off the ground and rolling. :Tech will be back soon, Aug 3 I believe, I want to wait until then tbh. Until then I guess we can set down some guidelines, I'll make a page later with a basic outline of what will happen, that, from there, can be worked upon until the competition starts. 20:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Tech is back =] and I am confused, can you update me please? 06:48, 8/3/2011 :::I'm looking for cool ways to make the contest, I'm looking right now at QR Codes through our social sites FB and twitter. My Nidalee Blog Can you post on it because it says I am unable to post on it. This is kinda pissing me off. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 13:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm still able to edit my page but no comments still. What is this? Is there a comment limit now or what? Anyway I'll be in chat. If I don't answer right away just give me a sec as I'm normally roaming around working trouble tickets at my job. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile pic thing How do I change it to a custom image? Gollum is Sexy 10:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your regarding my block I was kind of shocked to see I had a 10 day ban just for posting "faggot", on the internet, at that, and I know I've seen far worse things than faggot on this wiki. I was relieved to see you reduced my ban, thank you ^_^ User Rights Regarding the inactivity of many of the people with user rights and have not stated why they have been inactive. How long does it take for removel of these rights. --LoLisNumbaWan 23:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :It used to be 30 days, but now it is 45 days, which seems to be fair anyway. There are currently 3 users that will reach that mark just in case you're wondering. 23:40, 8/4/2011 ::: Ty for the info Tech. --LoLisNumbaWan 23:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) School Blocking (Again) I blocked a vandal that is apparently going to the same school we had this issue with before. Demise and James go there as well. Any solution to this? =__= 03:05, 8/5/2011 :Please respond to the first question, but also this next one. Could you please update me on that small giveaway talk. I don't completely understand what it is about. 03:49, 8/5/2011 :Nothing can be done regarding Demise, James, and vandals from the same school, at least nothing we can do. On to your next question, we, as the wiki, are going to having a giveaway, I was waiting until you became active again to start it (I've been pretty busy as of late or I would've made the page already, also debating between a blog post and a forum page, blog posts make it easier to submit entrees due to the commenting feature). There is going to be a contest (what the contest is about has yet to be decided, however myself and Texas both like the idea of entrees consisting of one or more paragraphs detailing why the person enjoys playing LoL, how they got into it, etc. and another paragraph detailing their favorite champion and why that champion is their favorite. These entrees will be reviewed by our collective group of judges (hopefully Tex, Kaz, Sam, yourself, and myself, at the least) and 5 winners will be chosen and given prizes from the LoL store by Wikia. 06:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : So if im not judging im allowed to compete right? --LoLisNumbaWan 06:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, same with any of the people I listed, nobody has to judge, but to judge you have to be a moderator or higher. 07:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok thank you for informing me Neon. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow that idea is incredible! I wonder if this might be able to tie with an idea I was going to bring up regarding the wiki and teams. I will go create a blog post about it so it will be easier to understand. 15:56, 8/5/2011 Userboxes This is urgent. I have no clue how to actually make the userboxes, but it needs to be done. If you or someone you know has an idea on how to do it the way you and Kaz demonstrated in the forum, please let me know! 16:01, 8/6/2011 Hi, thank you for your responce to the ban. I am glad to hear back, and apologize for the inconvenience on the edits, I had been perusing the champ pages and saw that Kat was a full 10/10 on spells, which I had not noticed so I thought I would confirm with the league of legend website. I apologize for not knowing their values were inconsistent with the client's TehAnon's Mod Issue Hey. Asperon Thorn and I have been having an issue over this. He seemed to have gotten upset that the nomination was closed so early and wanted to vote, but I have been reverting the votes since it's a closed nomination. He wanted me to take this to a crat, so here I am :P 23:14, 8/8/2011 :He is right the nomination shouldn't closed so early. Reopen the request. ::Not that I decide these things, but is there even a point in leaving obvious requests open? He was 8 positive to 0 oppose. Also, would it be fair to TehAnon that you just remove his new rights because we (according to you guys) made a mistake? 23:40, 8/8/2011 :::I would suggest a week and/or no new activity for 48 hours. 1 week is, of course, a soft deadline, if there is heated debate going on the 167th hour then quite obviously it should remain open. Asperon Thorn 23:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am neutral whether it was closed early or on time, but I don't know if it would be fair since he has the rights now and would lose them for a mistake. 23:47, 8/8/2011 :::::I don't think he would care. If I was him I would prefer to get my rights under normal circumstances. Just open it we don't even have to remove his rights, unless at the end the nomination results in a rejection. ::::::Couldn't make it any better myself =] 00:06, 8/9/2011 :::::::Doesn't help that hours before I even closed it it was announced on the CM that he had received the rights >.> 00:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I know, that's why I said "we" made a mistake since it was my fault too. 00:26, 8/9/2011 OK... so what's it gonna be? What's the solution? :I unprotected the page and put it on the CM, so it's re-opened. Regarding the time it's open for is up to a crat. 00:36, 8/9/2011 Permission to Edit CSS Hi. Just wanted to say that BBilge hasn't edited the CSS for a while and seemed to finish. The point was to edit the CSS and not use the other rights, so I hope you are aware of that. 08:32, 8/9/2011 Hey, sorry about that, I didn't realize there were rules on the images thing, I'll try to change it as soon as possible. Thanks for the head's up on the contest It looks great and I hope it's a huge success! Touch base when you guys have concluded the judging. Can't wait to read the winning entries. tae (talk) 18:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism? You cannot add a comment to the article. ''Your user name or IP address has been blocked. '' The block was made by NeonSpotlight. '' *''Reason given: Vandalism '' *''Start of block: 02:54, March 29, 2011 '' *''Expiry of block: 02:54, March 29, 2012 '' *''Intended blockee: 153.107.97.156 '' *''Block ID: #1040 '' *''Current IP address: 153.107.97.156 '' ''You can contact NeonSpotlight or another to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. '' Ok I got this message at the top of the comments section. I haven't edited anything! By the way, I would like to know what was vandalised, since I'm at school and the IP addresses might be shared around. This might be why I'm banned. :If you are using a school ip, most likely someone from your school was blocked for vandalism. There isn't anything we can do about that but you can use your computer at home if possible. 00:49, 8/10/2011 Inappropriate Comments Why revert 'em? 05:27, 8/10/2011 :Because they weren't inappropriate, not only are neither actual "curse words," neither were used in an offensive way, and I'd hope the viewers of the wiki are mature enough to handle words like slut and whore. 05:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So if someone's parents were to see what their kid is doing, you think that would leave a good impression? 05:33, 8/10/2011 :::The parents should realize what their kids are getting into just by using the internet itself, on top of that how are those two small words any worse than 80% of the female champions' splashes. I think a parent is going to be much more offended by their child sitting there looking at scantily clothed women and large, mostly exposed breasts. Should we remove most of the female splash arts because they might be offensive to some parents? Should we remove any images that might contain weapons, because that might promote violence to their children and we wouldn't want to offend anyone. Should we remove the option to have avatars, because some of them might be offensive to some parents? 05:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok thats just overkill, and tbh I dont like reading those type of words, so what are we going to do about that? 06:02, 8/10/2011 :::::Well, what is it about those words that you don't enjoy reading. Would you prefer me saying she looks like the goddess of women who enjoy sleeping around for money, or goddess of women who have no personal values who enjoy doing anything they can for a cheap buck? Would that make it a better read? 06:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes. I don't have an issue with you, it's just that it really isn't healthy to be going alone with those type of words. I hope you understand. 06:10, 8/10/2011 :::::::The issue with this is that this is the internet, things like this are bound to happen. As long as the words aren't being used in an offensive way and are not just blatant no-no words (curse words) then who are we to censor them. 06:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ok but what if we had those type of women on here, lol. 06:32, 8/10/2011 :::::::::We weren't using the term derogatorily to insult someone, so they have no basis to be offended, and if they were then maybe they shouldn't have chosen that profession if they are that sensitive. 06:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok 07:11, 8/10/2011 Question When is this supposed to be closed/thrown away? It's pretty embarrassing for any new members to see the type of bad editors we have in our community. 17:27, 8/11/2011 :You have to be fair, give it until the 17th. 21:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. 21:36, 8/11/2011 Crests Hey. Do you think you could remove the border from <- this for me? I want to keep it the same size and everything, but the border is just killing it for me :/ 04:38, 8/12/2011 :First one is the exact same size, the border is colored black, the second one has the border removed completely. 04:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't know how you do it, but you're amazing lol. Thanks so much!! :) 05:00, 8/12/2011 Ok so I have another crest issue. The Ionian crest -> has a gray background. Should I just not use the crests at all or what is your opinion about it? 00:33, 8/13/2011 :Just use it with a grey background imo. 00:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) User Blocked Hey. I wanted to notify you that I have temporarily blocked BBilge for renaming pages multiple times for no reason even after warning. The block is only for a day, so I think he will cool off then. I do want to say that is this harassment and behavior towards me or anyone else in the community, the block won't be as merciful. 07:02, 8/12/2011 Hi Neon, it appears as though Technology Wizard has banned my account. He unanimously decided to move my RfRA to the forum by way of copy and paste and gave it a misspelled title so I renamed it. He seems to have banned me over the renaming issue because I tried to move the forum page back into the ''Forum:Request_for_removal_of_Technology_Wizard's_Adminship|forum namespace while he seems convinced that this forum page belongs in the article namespace for some reason. I am requesting the removal of my ban since this ban appears to be fuelled by personal disagreement over the whole RfRA issue and I hope this kind of behaviour is factored into the final decision on the RfRA. -- 07:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :If I was angry over that, I would've blocked you for a longer time. You were misnaming the forum (where demotions are supposed to be) and decided to revert my warning, which triggered your block. The block won't be lifted until the remainder of the time has finished. 07:12, 8/12/2011 ::According to my Wikipedia knowledge, that kind of thing belongs to Project: (or the wiki's registered name, i.e. "League of Legends Wiki:") namespace, not Forum:, frankly. And although I digress, please find some way to reduce the harassment by the popup site notice. Thx. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you are talking about the community messages, I can make a template for it. 07:52, 8/12/2011 Random question just a random question, But why did you change ur avatar from chinese blood moon akali to Janna? just asking, lol Paul Levesque 07:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) He's a kid in a candy store with all the new art coming out. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) lol, but i think Blood moon Akali chinese art fits Neon better Paul Levesque 09:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't like the look of it as an avatar : / 09:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Do you gonna keep changing ur avatar whenever there's a neat art? Paul Levesque 15:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) IP banned Hi Neon, thanks for lifting the ban. My main IP (78.145.100.146) is still banned. I believe it was banned at the same time as the account name which is why there isn't a separate entry for it in the log. --BBilge 09:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Issue with Tech Hi Neon, currently I have no idea who to take this to, but you seem to be the most objective admin we have around, so here goes. While working on the patch histories project. It was decided to not add the alpha patch histories until we've finished reformatting all the patch histories we already have. Despite that, Tech, went ahead and added them anyway. Which was fine in my opinion, he didn't follow the project discussion and thus had no way of knowing that the decision was made. However, in his addition of the alpha patch notes he failed to follow any form of formatting that was agreed upon, he simply copied the riot's forum post and added the ai/ii/ci templates to it. I pointed out to him that, those pages were in bad shape, and until they were fixed I didn't want them on the release history template. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Technology_Wizard#Release_history To which he agreed and had no problem with it until recently. After I added my vote to this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Banning_Consensus He followed with an inappropriate comment. Then he went on to do the following: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Release_history&action=history He later messages me in game client with accusations that I do not want alpha patch histories added to release history template because I don't get credit for them. I was absolutely appalled at such statement, I tried to reason with him, but he seemed to be either mad or just not listening at all. To this moment he still has to reply to my request for explanation as to why exactly he made those changes. (link) Thanks for your consideration, hopefully we can resolve this. -- 16:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Best way to resolve it is to remove his admin rights so that he stops power tripping. I also noticed more deplorable acts recently such as rewording other people's comments in talk pages. It's really getting out of hand. --BBilge 17:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Anti, I believe the best thing to do is just revert his edits and leave a summary explaining why his edit was wrong. If he undos your revert edit without any explanation then I can be a little more interactive with the whole thing. As far as his comment on the banning consensus, I saw it and I agree with you that it was highly innapropriate, and I sourced it in my support vote on his removal of his admin rights forum. I've noticed as of late (around when I supported the removal of his rights) he's been very distant to me, so I can see him not replying to you. ::@BBilge, Eh, I can see a case for it, but they mostly seem to be in good faith of making the comment sections more... appropriate... to younger/immature viewers; even though sometimes they don't end up working so well. I personally think the people who view the wiki can handle an F-bomb here and there, or at least an FU, as long as they aren't being used to insult people. 22:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll admit I lol'd at that example, but I was talking about talk pages rather than comments; specifically my recollection was of rewording a bureaucrat's statement. --BBilge 22:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Eh, he's very touchy about his talk page looking bad, if you're referring to his edit of Sam's message. I don't think Sam really cares, and it isn't like Tech changed the message of what Sam said. 23:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Altering the statements of others in any way is a fundamental malpractice that seemingly nobody other than myself acknowledges or appreciates. Oh well. --BBilge 00:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Even if Tech changed it to something completely different in meaning than what was originally written we always have revisions to fall back on that show the truth, and to revert to if the situation arises, in this case it's a very minor change, not enough to take any actions about. 00:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Could you decategorize this guy? User:XGh0sTx [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done 02:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) So, the the convenient little bar thing isn't working properly :/ That may just be me, or something. Also, has a small bit of vandalism after the chat description. If you could fix those, it would be great. <3 14:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :You can't vandalize Special pages, that is impossible. The little bar is called a toolbar, and I'm 99% sure there's nothing I can do about it. 14:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. So what's the "lol omg rotfl"? Did somebody just mess with that on wherever Wikia Labs came from?... o.o There was discussion on my moderatorship on here. 04:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::They're common phrases used in online chat, that's why they're there. 10:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Moderators Hi neon, do you know or can you ask HOW this wiki got the mod rights? Also, how do I change the highlights of the admin, moderator, rollback and crat? Thanks. >_< Demise101 >_< 03:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : on the wiki you want moderators on, and take a look at http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css and its source code, look for /* Highlight Bureaucrats */ and everything under it. 03:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks....http://defenseoftheancients.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css I am not sure how to insert it OR how to set the colour (or is it pre-determined)? Sorry to bother you, >_< Demise101 >_< 10:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::There is a color code at the bottom of each user group, that is the color of the highlight. For the highlights just copy ours and paste it into yours and edit it for the users/colors you want. Make sure to get the } at the bottom too when copying. 10:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) wikia backgroud The bg have a problem with 1920x1080 resolution http://i.imgur.com/UCmdH.jpg 80.181.153.164 19:40, August 17, 2011 :Should be fixed, if not clear your cache and cookies. 01:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Accounts Hey Neon is there anyway of knowing if an editor is using another acc (and the person has been blocked)? --LoLisNumbaWan 01:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :None that we can use, especially if they're using multiple IPs. 02:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: So "we" means that us as a wiki or the whole wikia? --LoLisNumbaWan 02:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia has special users, called Check users who can check a user's IP logs and any other account that IP has used. 02:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Couldn't help but notice your new avatar. If you're interested, we could use your help. --BBilge 00:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess I should ask. I noticed while looking at Talon's page, it said I was IP Banned, but i'm not sure which post(s?) I created that were considered bad enough to warrant a ban, but i'd like to know. I guess it might be me complaining about a tier list on Mundo's page, or posting lame comments there. I don't think I even post anywhere other than his page. Also, I -know- I haven't touched Talon's page at all. Heck, today is the first day i've even looked at it, which led me here. The IP address listed doesn't even match mine either, so I don't understand that, :/ 75.95.68.213 <-Banned IP address. 68.54.72.252 <-My current IP address. Thanks for taking a look at this NeonSpotlight, I appreciate any response/feedback. Pibbish 01:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Y U BAN ME? Hi. I seem to be improperly banned for vandalism recently. The comment section (or page?) that I have been reported for is Ezreals page ( http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ezreal_the_Prodigal_Explorer ). However, I do NOT have posted anything on this board or edited it''' EVER'. I really hope you can correct that mistake as soon as possible. If these accusations really are correct, can you show me what I did that I deserved a ban for (Or is it just that you banned all anonymous people from posting on Ezreals page). Thank you for your time and have a nice day / good night! Massive vandal I posted it on the vandal page and tried undoing his edits but he's way too fast check 153.107.97.158 Jamesrulez1 21:23, August 23, 2011 :I alreasy responded to the reports and I blocked him for 3 weeks. 02:24, 8/24/2011 Ability to edit other users profiles I wanted to check out how Demise was able to have that hello -Insert username here-. I found out that i could actually edit other people's profiles. I asked permission from Demise and i tried it on his profile page and he tried it on mine. It seems like it works. Was a button pressed somewhere on the wiki? Also IMO other people should be allowed to edit other people's profiles to help with thinkgs like champion checklists if they are allowed (Settings).Jamesrulez1 11:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm confused, no user pages are protected unless Wikia recently changed something. Some wikis have it so only admin+ can edit user pages that are not their own but we have never had this enabled. 12:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :It almost certainly happened when the new profiles came into being. You should contact wikia if you want, and if you don't feel that your profile is secure, ask an admin+ to protect you. 13:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) When the profiles were changed, they removed the "sysops can only edit other's pages" from our wiki. On other wikis, you could still edit other profiles, but since we had changed our layout to look like farmville, then pages were protected. You can add "no edit sections" to you page if you don't want someone to edit it. 16:48, 8/24/2011 Hi could you lock my profile? Bob36 has been vandalizing my profile and pretending that he has admin rights which is why he can edit my profile. Jamesrulez1 02:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Page I dont understand why this needs to be protected there has been nothing written on this page since the champs release and if the page was not protected the page would already have a lot of information. Wrote this to Tech because he protected then realized he cant fix the problem. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Teh requested it apparently, regardless I unprotected all of Talon's pages. 08:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Ty Neon, as long as there is no vandalism on the page i dont feel it has to be protected. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism The user coplol keeps editing faulty values into Talon's page. Please see to it that he is removed from editing. Rapacious 13:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Wondering If I Told You I won't be able to play during the next 2.5-3 months. Basically, I don't have a powerful enough computer or internet to play on. Just wanted to make sure you know I'm not ignoring you or I forgot you or anything. On a side note, what's up? Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 18:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding my signature Could you show me where my signature leaves paragraphs? I don't know why it's doing that. The current code i'm using is "Jamesrulez1•Talk• " By the way if you're talking about N0va's page i left an extra space to make it clearer that it was another entry. I guess I don't need to do that :P Jamesrulez1 August 28, 2011 (UTC) Is it fixed now? 00:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Top Ten Could you join the chat, (wikia or in-game) and give me your top ten? We are currently missing yours and D3's. 01:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sent you an E-mail 20:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::When are the winners going to be announced? :::Neon, I didn't receive any e-mail, please leave a comment with your Top Ten on your blog. I have D3's votes already. I will then post the five Winners on your blog afterwards. 01:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Me. Neon, something happened. I won't be contributing to the wiki for at least a month, or even if I do, it will be ridiculously hampered. I need time to sort this out, and I can't have distractions. Can you temporarily demote and ban me for a month? >_< Demise101 >_< :Nobody is going to ban you. 22:11, 8/29/2011 ::Good thing you're everybody, if you want to be unblocked early you can contact me via the dota wiki or by E-mail with . 22:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Demise gl with any issue you have right now, you have our full support. So what's the problem between you two? Can anyone explain to me? Multiple comment deletion Could you pls delete this vandals spam pls http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.17.199.131 and ty --LoLisNumbaWan 07:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism? I was looking through wiki and I noticed thet I was blocked from posting. I just thought it strange because I have never posted anything nor do I even have an account. To make things even more odd. The ip address listed is not mine. This is the only pc in my house with the block. ( 23:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC)) Protect Talon's main page Uneeded changes by anons pls protect it --LoLisNumbaWan 06:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Support Saw you voted for my blog...thanks for that. I'm glad you liked it ^^ Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 20:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Moving Armor penetration Hey, thanks for fixing that. I don't have Move privileges (I think) or I would have done it properly. Sorry about that ^^. —ProtonZero 21:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi...I was wondering why it says that you banned my Ip address? I didn't view this site from school or anything its my actual home Ip address that you banned...It says it was for vandalism but I still don't really understand... Melissar77 00:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by NeonSpotlight. Reason given: Vandalism Start of block: 02:54, March 29, 2011 Expiry of block: 02:54, March 29, 2012 Intended blockee: 153.107.97.156 Block ID: #1040 Current IP address: 153.107.97.156 You can contact NeonSpotlight or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Thats what it says and I can still edit talk pages and such I think its my Ip address it looks familier at least Melissar77 05:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :pew pew'd indef IP block and responded on user's talk page. 05:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Tutorials Hey Cream. I run the game wiki terraria.wikia we are getting about 300,000 hits a day right now and i am the b-crat on that page. i have a question for you. I do video tutorials for articles. basically a youtube version of the article that helps drive traffic back to the wiki im working with through my 40,000 + subs. i would like to work on your wiki aswell. i make the highest quality tutorials for games on the internet. i have worked with wiki staff runing contests and and am very respectful and honest. i would like your permission to be this wiki's video admin. wiki staff has said they love what i do and would like to run contest with me for any wiki i am working on so i would love to do work here with you guys. also i am a yotube partner so all video thumbnails are able to be customized if you would like to see a video i have done on a wiki topic here is one so you can see the type of editing i do ''File:Terraria Texture Pack LEGEND OF ZELDA thank you for your time. have a good day my friend. HeroGaming 17:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Speaking of videos, Neon, would this be allowed? 20:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) NEON!!!! http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DylanRoach Ban pls...Vandalizing item page as he pleases...Paul Levesque 02:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Did the giveaway end? Hey, got a note on my talk page from someone named Sam asking if I had sent emails out yet. I haven't gotten details on the winners. Can you shoot me a note either via Skype or via email tae (at) wikia (dash) inc (dot) com? I need to get some details such as number of entries, run date, method of entry and all that stuff so I can roll it up to my boss. I also need to get the info for the winners so I can mail them whatever it is they won. Thanks! tae (talk) 17:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for the clarification. I totally forgot that I was working with Kaz on this one; it's what I get for having so many plates up in the air. I'm working with him to get this sorted, so thanks for chiming in. We'll get together and do another one of these when Dominion officially launches. tae (talk) 19:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Community message and category linking Hi, just wanted to point out that when linking to category, like on this edit, you should prefix it with : (colon), like category:personal files, otherwise you're just adding the page to the category, not adding the link to the category. (: –Tm_T (Talk) 10:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Source code Troubles >_> Hi Neon, you know how we had to experiment with the Highlight thingamajig? http://dota.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css well I tried to add a user with a highlight......do you know why it didn't work? >_< Demise101>_< 23:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Check the Community Messages http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner " 06:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ya i saw it..... come on.... --LoLisNumbaWan 07:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: btw Tech cant. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Is the Riven link from the Community Messages supposed to link to : http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Riven ? Shouldn't it be http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Riven_the_Exile ? 07:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured champion Hey Neon. Since you seem to be active right now, could you transfer User:TehAnonymous/Sandbox to League of Legends Wiki/Featured? We've completed the voting cycle/process for featured champions, and it's due to be updated at this point. Thanks! <3 03:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Do me a favour and request sysop rights so I don't need to do things for you ;D 03:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Lowered the protection to semi on it, there's no reason to have it full protection. Should help in future cases. 04:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The Streak! Neon you were the only one that was brave enough to take the direction of this wiki in times of stress and difficulties, your edits have enriched this wiki day by day and your experience talk by itself. Thanks